story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Rivals (SoW game)
In Story of World (video game) and Story of World: The Shining☆Tower, there are 14 potential spouses who have rivals. If you're not careful, you will unlock their cut-scenes and your chosen spouse can be snatched away before your own. To avoid it, do not raise befriend the counterpart of your love (e.g. If the player is male and wants to marry Christine, do not become friends with Ruud). Players cannot stop the wedding after witnessing their proposal. The rival couples are: *Austin and Claire *Bastian and Rin *Claudio and Verena *Elijah and Beata *Frederik and Stefanie *Gaston and Maria *Konrad and Reni *Matteo and Gianna *Pavao and Eleonora *Ruud and Christine *Simon and Mina *Toby and Charlene *Xavier and Jocelyn *Yuya and Misaki The rest of the eligible marriage candidates do not have a rival to be paired together. They will always be single and available as one of the player's potential spouses only. Aspects Unlike the player's own love events, rival events cannot be viewed right away. The romance events can only be triggered if certain actions are performed. The 1st and 2nd Rival Events are viewed after the player has unlocked either side of a certain rival couple, while the 3rd and 4th Rival Events cannot be triggered until after the main storyline is completed. It is only the fourth rival event onward that will ruin your chance of marrying an eligible girl or boy. Example: If you experience the Yellow Rival Event of any eligible girl or boy, their marriage will occur one week later. Viewing the first three Rival Events, however, will not prevent you from marrying an eligible girl/boy. To do that, improve the name tag colour of the girl or boy to . Once any eligible girl/boy is at teal heart level, any rival event will not trigger. If the player is married, they still can trigger Rival Events and all of the 4 events play the same when they were single. Rival Events The first event will occur when a rival of your gender only has a black name tag. The location of each rival heart event is different. The second event will occur when a rival's name tag is at least purple. Talk to a rival before 12.00, and he/she will ask his/her significant other on a date. If the player declines, it will be okay, but the correct answer to further their relationship is to let them go. The third rival event occurs when a rival's name tag is at blue. A rival of same gender will arrive in the morning when the player goes outside his/her house, to confess his/her affection for the eligible bachelor/bachelorette in question and will ask if he/she should tell the player of those feelings. The fourth rival event prior to the rival wedding occurs when your rival's name tag is coloured yellow. Like in the 1st and 2nd rival events, the location differs for each couple and is given in the next section as well as in the specific section devoted to each eligible boy/girl. Rival Wedding After viewing the last rival event, the couple will get married one year later. It would be a good idea to write the date when you've watched the last event in your note, so you can know when will the rival couple get married. However, if the weather is not going to be sunny, its date will be pushed on a further normal day. On the due date, the player will receive a phone call from a rival in the morning, explaining that they're getting married. Everyone will gather in the school auditorium to witness the marriage, with Mr. Jason overseeing the ceremony. The groom will wear a tuxedo while the bride will wear a wedding dress and hold a bouquet of flowers. They walk up to each other then face forward happily as we hear applause. The guests that appear are randomly chosen citizens and obviously, their family. Once the rival's wedding ceremony is over, the player will return to his/her house at 21.00, and the day will automatically end. After marriage, one of them will move in with the other. Generally, husbands will move in with wives, but there are some couple where wives will move in with the husband. *Austin and Claire - Austin moves to The Tipper Residence *Bastian and Rin - Bastian moves to Bluebird Mansion *Claudio and Verena - Verena moves to Claudio's Headquarters *Elijah and Beata - Beata moves to Elijah's House *Frederik and Stefanie - Stefanie moves to Frederik's Workshop *Gaston and Maria - Gaston moves to the patisserie *Konrad and Reni - Konrad moves to The Kirsche Residence *Matteo and Gianna - Matteo moves to the Maize Harvester *Pavel and Eleonora - Pavel moves to Elegant Salon *Ruud and Christine - Ruud moves to Christine's House *Simon and Mina - Mina moves to Simon's Yurt *Toby and Charlene - Charlene moves to Toby's House *Xavier and Jocelyn - Xavier moves to the Pet Shop *Yuya and Misaki - Yuya moves to Sushi Ohara Rival Children Each of the marriage rivals will produce only one offspring. It will happen approximately 1 year after the wedding ceremony. If the rival child was going to be born on a festival day, its birth is pushed off until the next day. The romance children is unique that they only have 2 stages: Newborn and Grown-Up. All rival children's names are made-up names which combines words, sounds, or elements taken from the two parents' names - which means they use each other's name to make a new one (with some exceptions). For example: Yuya and Misaki named their son Yuki. They used ゆ (yu) in Yuya's name and き (ki) in Misaki's name. As it's not part of your family, you are not prompted to name the rival child yourself, even if you don't like it. The romance children are: *Aaron - Austin and Claire's son *Barbara - Bastian and Rin's daughter *Claudina - Claudio and Verena's daughter *Elia - Elijah and Beata's son *Frederikke - Frederick and Stefanie's daughter *Gaia - Gaston and Maria's daughter *Kai - Konrad and Reni's son *Mattia - Matteo and Gianna's son *Pavel - Pavao and Eleonora's son *Simona - Simon and Mina's daughter *Tammy - Toby and Charlene's daughter *Yuki - Yuya and Misaki's son *Zaneta - Xavier and Jocelyn's daughter Birth Stage The player will receive a call from the father side (regardless of character's gender), announcing that his wife is pregnant. Enter the couple's house and go to bedroom, and it will immediately look like the wife feels unwell. Whilst pregnant, the player will not be able to interact with or give gifts to her because she is sleeping. The father side explains his wife will only be pregnant for 5 days. After 5 days have passed, when the player goes to bed, the father one will call them once again. Enter the same building of a couple's home at 10:00 like before. This time, he announces that his wife feels unwell again, explaining that she is pregnant. The rival couple, as well as the player, will go to the clinic for a birthing event. Fully-Grown Stage Another 1 year after the child is born, it will become fully-grown. That means (for example), if the child was born on 15 May of Year 2, it will grow up on 15 May of Year 3. The player will receive a call again, and the family is waiting happily because their child has grown up. At this stage, the boy will wear a colored jacket or turtleneck shirt, shorts, and boots. Girls will wear a long-sleeved dress and boots. The player will be able to interact with that child and improve his/her relationship like any other character. The rival children can't grow any older other than this stage. Trivia *At 1 year, Story of World (video game) has the longest period of time for a rival couple to marry and even have a child. The other one being Story of World: New Sunbeam Island. Category:Game Guide